Love In The School Barn
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Kyuhyun menyerang Sungmin digudan sekolah, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan? Let's Check! KyuMin! YAOI! Failed NC! Gajenness


**Love in the School Barn**

**.**

**Cungie Cho**

**..**

**Present**

**.**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun And Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Orang Tua Gueeh, Titik!**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, NC17-Failed!-, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima, Tapi Saya akan SANGAT TERSINGGUNG JIKA KALIAN MEM-FLAME OTEPE SAYA! *Muncrat***

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun jengah, Foxy bulatnya terus mengerjap kala ia merasa tubuh Kyuhyun terus menghimpitnya kearah dinding.

"Hm?" Respon Kyuhyun Ringan, Namja bersuara bass itu tengah menggerayangi Dada Sungmin dengan Wajah-sok- polosnya membuat Sungmin terpaksa menggigit bibirnya resah.

Hey, ayolah ini Masih Lingungan sekolah, Walaupun mereka kini tengah berada di Atap Gedung sekolah disaat pelajaran berlangsung tapi tetap saja-

"Yaya! Kau mau apa Kyu?" Seketika Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat Jemari tegas Kyuhyun dengan pelan bembuka tautan Kancing Jas sekolah Sungmin.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya, masih bertahan dengan wajah Polosnya Namja tampan itu terus mencoba menyingkirkan kain ditubuh Sungmin.

"Ya! Kyu, ini masih disekolah.." Sungmin menengokkan wajahnya kekiri dan kanan, meresahkan adanya seseorang yang akan memergoki Niatan Mesum Kyuhyun dan mengadukannya Pada Kim Songsaengnim, Kepala Sekolah yang begitu menyeramkan disini, 'Aish!' Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku Mohon Kyuu." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelasnya, sebisa mungkin terlihat bagai anak Kucing yang akan dibuang, Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya, mengeluarkan seluruh Kekuatan Aegyo No-Jutsu yang ia punya, berharap Kyuhyun akan luluh.

Bermimpilah Lee Sungmin, karena bahkan Namja Setan itu Tengah Menyeringai Menyeramkan sekarang. Kyuhyun terkekeh disela seringainya, Mengangkat sebelah alis nya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ini hukuman untukmu sayang~" Kyuhyun melemparkan Jas Sekolah milik Sungmin yang sudah berhasil ia bongkar kesembarang arah.

"Kau sudah berani menggodaku, Babyyhh~" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin, sedikit mengangkat lalu berbisik dengan sensualnya disana.

"Nghh, Kyuhhh~" Sungmin melenguh gusar, Kyuhyun menjilat basah leher jenjangnya terus menghisap dan menggigit kecil hingga menimbulkan beberapa bercak samar disana.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, meremas tangannya yang sedari tadi tersampir dibahu Kyuhyun, Matanya terpejam seakan menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun, yeah.. sejujurnya Sungmin juga menikmati ini semua hanya saja mereka masih disekolah! SEKOLAH! Garis bawahi itu.

"Kyuhh, hen-akh! Jangan digigit! Akh~ hentikan Kyuh~" Mendengar desahan Sungmin Kyuhyun semakin gencar melalukan aksinya, Namja berambut ikal itu menekan Nipple Sungmin yang masih terhalang Kain Putih Polos -kemeja, Kyuhyun menekannya kencang perlahan mengapit menggunakan kedua jarinya, Lalu memelintir dan meremasnya dengan keras, membuat Sungmin memekik kencang akibat nikmat yang seakan menyengat titik tersensitive tubuhnya.

"Kau ingat yang tadi Min?" Kyuhyun memajukan lututnya kearah tengah selangkangan Sungmin, menekan Titik paling Vital yang Sungmin miliki, Namja manis itu semakin memekik nikmat dan melengkungkan tubuhnya, nafasnya tersenggal namun perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya ketika tak merasakan lagi sentuhan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kehilangan.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sayu, bibirnya basah dan sedikit memerah karena sedari tadi ia gigit, padahal Kyuhyun belum sekalipun menyentuhnya, tapi kenapa bibir itu sudah terlihat sangat Sexy? Batin Kyuhyun dalam Hati.

Sungmin mengerjap mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

'Tadi'? Namja mengernyitkan keningnya mencoba mengingat memori yang Kyuhyun sebut 'Tadi' itu.

.

_Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia melihat Sungmin Berlari terbirit-birit kearah barat Gedung Sekolah, Namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya dan sedikit menghentakkan langkah nya saat berlari membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyipitkan matanya karena Penasaran._

_Sebagai kekasihnya, Kyuhyun tentu saja Mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Berlari dengar keringat yang mengucur, menggigit bibir, dan samar-samar terdengar mengumpat kesal, bahkan Kyuhyun yang sedang Beerjalan menuju kelas pum tak ia hiraukan._

_Kyuhyun memandang Gedung yang Sungmin tuju, disebelah barat sana ada Ruang Kesehatan dan Kamar Mandi._

"_Apa Dia Hamil?" Batin Kyuhyun sambil ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sungmin._

_**BRUGH**_

_Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, Pintu itu perlahan terbuka sepertinya tidak dikunci, dan mungkin kembali terbuka karena Sungmin membantingnya terlalu keras._

_Kyuhyun melangkah pelan, memegang kenop pintu dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulakan suara decitan yang mungkin akan mengagetkan Sungmin dan menghancurkan acara mengintipnya, Tunggu! Bukankah tadi Kau mengkhawatirkan Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa sekarang niat mu menjadi mesum?_

_Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar, dengan susah payah iya menelan salivanya banyak-banyak menatap dengan lapar hingga membuat tampangnya terlihat bodoh._

_Sungmin, Sungminnya tengah berdiri dengan tubuh berkeringat dan sedikit bergetar, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya Susah, Astaga.. itu Sungmin's Junior! Benda mungil itu tengah mengacung tinggi mengeluarkan hajat dari Sang Empunya, dan Lubang itu.. Lubang kecil dengan kerutan-kerutannya yang lucu, Hole yang biasa ia masuki,_

_**GLUP**_

_Kyuhyun meraba selangkangannya, Sempit. Astaga pantas saja Si Kelinci itu lari terbirit-birit ternyata Dia sedang terdesak buang air kecil, dan kenapa dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin kesini jika hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun sesak dengan pemandangan yang terlihat menggiurkan._

"_Kyuhyun-ah.."_

_Kyuhyun yang semula tengah berfantasi sambil meraba selangkangannya sontak mendongak ketika Dentingan tenor itu memanggil namanya, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun Polos dan seakan menyiratkan pertanyaan 'Sedang Apa?' pada Kyuhyun, tak lama mereka saling memandang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak heboh dan menunjuk bagian bawah Sungmin._

"_Ming! I-itu!"_

"_Nde? Ada apa?" Tanya-jawab- Sungmin polos._

"_itu.."_

_Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dan-_

"_KYAAAAA! KYUHYUN-AH! APA YANG KAU LIHAT?" Sungmin berteriak kacau sambil kembali memakai celananya, jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, Merah Tomat yang biasa dijual Seo Ahjumma pun terkalahnkan._

_Kyuhyun segera melangkah masuk kearah Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi dengan benar, jam pelajaran masih berlangsung jadi Toilet ini masih cukuup sepi._

"_Ma-mau apa Kyu? Ke-keluar, Songsaeng bias menmgamuk.." Ujar Sungmin seraya memundurkan langkahnya, Kyuhyun terus melangkah maju dengan wajah menyeringai ia menununjuk selangkangannya._

"_Kau membangunkan ini Min."_

"_Ya! Cho Kyuhyun kau mau apa?!"_

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab.."_

"_Tidak.."_

"_Kau harus-"_

_**BRUGH **_

"_AWW! Kya! Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun meringis memegang bahunya yang tadi menubruk badan Toilet setelah sebelumnya Sungmin mendorongnya dan berlari darisana._

_Kyuhyun berdecak, dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun menmuntaskan hasratnya Seorang diri._

"_Awas kau Lee Sungmin."_

_._

_._

Sungmin menelan ludahnya Susah payah, ia fikir Kyuhyun suduah melupakan semua itu sejak jam pelajaran pertama tadi.

Dan Sungmin mau Kyuhyun seret kegudang ini karena Kyuhyun bilang ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus Ia dan Sungmin kerjakan, dan dengan bodohnya Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan jam pelajaran terakhirnya tanpa mengingat bahwa Ia memiliki kekasih dengan Kemesuman stadium Empat dan Jenius secara bersamaan.

"AKH!" Lamunan Sungmin sontak membuyar kala Sang Empu merasakan sesuatu menyengat nipple-nya, Astaga! Sungmin bahkan sudah Half-Naked sekarang, walau Kemeja nya masih tersangkut dibahu Sungmin, sebegitu asyiknya kah kau melamun Lee Sungmin? ==

"Ouh, Kyuhhh~" Sungmin meremas Surai Kyuhyun hingga tak beraturan saat Kyuhyun menyedot Nipple-nya kasar, Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kita mulai Ming, aku sudah tak tahan."

Dan bertepatan dengan itu Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok dan membuka seluruh kaitan celan Sungmin, melucutinya hingga sebatas Mata kaki, Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Keringnya sensual.

"Nikmati saja Min."

Kyuhyun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, menyesap cairan Pre-Cum yang tanpa Sungmin sadari sudah merembes keluar, dengan pelan Kyuhyun menjilat seluruh batang Milik Sungmin menyisakan sensasi menggelitik pada Empunya.

"akh, Kyuhh ma-ssukanhh aghh!" Kyuhyun tersenyum, dengan segera Ia melahap Junior mungil Sungmin dan menyedotnya, menjilat dan membelit Junior Sungmin dari dalam.

"Ouhhh, Kyuuhh, ahhhh lebbihh cep-aathh ngh~" Sungmin terus mengejang, mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya nikmat, Sentuhan Kyuhyun begitu memabukan sensasi panas seakan menggelitik peru dan perlahan melemaskan seluruh system tubuhnya,

Kyuhyun menggeratkan giginya pada Kulit Junior Sungmin, sesekali memainkan bibirnya merapatkan mulutnya dan memainkan Junior Sungmin.

"Ahh, Kyuuhh akuuuhhh~" Kyuhyun semakin mengempiskan pipinya saat menghisap dalam Junior Sungmin, tangan nakalnya semakin nakal meremas dan menggelitik Twins Ball Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mempercepat kulumannya dan memaju mundurkan wajahnya ketika ia merasa Junior Sungmin terus berkedut dan siap menuntahkan laharnya.

"AKH! KYUUUUUHHH!" Sungmin melemas, tubuh nyaris telanjangnya hamper terjatuh jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menopangnya, Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya pasrah dibahu Kyuhyun, memejamkan mata masih menikmati sensasi klimaksnya yang memabukkan.

Kyuhyun menjilat sejenak telinga Sungmin yang berada disisinya, dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membalikkannya menghadap tembok, Sungmin hanya pasrah tak peduli lagi mereka sedang ada dimana, bahkan saat Kyuhyun menciumdan meremas brutal Butt nya pun Sungmin hanya mampu mendesah tertahan,

"Mmph!" Sungmin memekik tertahan saat ia merasa Dua Jari Panjang Kyuhyun menjebol Rektumnya, seketika perih dan panas menyapa indra perasanya, Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakan jarinya di dalam tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepas Ciumannya, ia terus menerus mengabsen dan mengeksplor isi mulut Sungmin, menyedot dan mengaduknya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan Junior Sungmin, Mencoba membangkitkan gairah Sungmin yang semula melemas.

"akh!"

Binggo! Kyuhyun menemukannya! Kyuhyun kembali menyodok Sweatpot Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar, memaju-mundurka jarinya dengan cepat.

"akhh, ahh ahh Kyuhh disannah,, ughhh ahh~" Kyuhyun memandang intens jemarinya ynag sedang keluar-masuk di Hole Sungmin, Tubuhnya semakin terasa panas Saat ia membayangkan Miliknyalah yang sekarang tengah menyodok Hole sempit itu.

"Shit! Aku tak tahan Min." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya lau denga tergesa ia membuka kaitan celananya yang menggembung itu, Kyuhuyn mengurut sejenak Kejantanannya yang sudah keras agar menjadi sangat keras, Namja ikal itu mendesis sambil memejamkan matanya membuat Sungmin meneguk saliva nya susah payah melihat adegan dihadapannya itu.

"Masukan Kyuh! Aku tak tahan.." Bisik Sungmin tak sabar, wajh nya sontka memerah kala Kyuhyun membuka mata dan memandang nya dengan lapar.

"Tahan Ming.." Ujar Kyuhyun menggesekan Ujung Juniornya pada Pintu Hole Sungmin, Sungmin ikut mendesis.

"Akh! Pel-an akkkh!" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki Sungmin agar bertumpu dilututnya, dengan perlahan memasukan Juniornya, Kyuhuyun menggigit bibir kala ia merasa Juniornya seakan terjepit, ia terus memasukkan Mliknya tanpa memperdulikan Rintihan Sungmin.

"AKHH!" Sungmin berteriak kencang dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat Junior Kyuhyun telah melesak sempurna kedalam tubuhnya, ia sedikit mendesis saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"akkh! Disanah Kyuhhh~" Setelah beberapa kali mengerang kesakitan akhirnya Sungmin mendapatkan desahan nikmatnya juga saat Kyuhyun menubruk Prostatnya telak.

"akkh! Kyuh ahhh, ahh, ahh, ahh,~"

"Ouh Ming sempp-pithhh~"

Kyuhyun terus menghentakan dirika masuk lebih dalam di tubuh Sungmin, tangannya tak ia biarkan menganggur dengan lihai Tangan kanannya mengocok Junior Sungmin maju mundur, sedangkan tangan kirinya terus mencubit dan meremas Nipple Sungmin membuat sang Empunya semakin mengerang nikmat.

"Ahh, ahh, Kyuhhh, Ahhhh,, akuhh ahhh~"

"Bersammahh Ming~ Ouh Sempitth ahh."

"SUNGMIINNNNHH."

"KYUHYUUUNNNHH."

"Hahh.. hahh.."

Dan mereka pun terjatuh secara bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menindih Tubuhnya, Sungmin meraup nafasnya rakus, ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"Cukup Kyuh! Kau keteerlaluan jika ingin melanjutkannya di Gudang Sekolah ini." Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun sinis sambil menghalau tangan nakal yang sudah mulai membelai Nipple nya lagi.

"Ayolah Ming, kau juga menikmatinya kan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun geumanhae~"

"Shirreoyo!"

"Cho Kyu-akh!"

"Ayo Mulai lagi, Syang~"

"Ahh, ahh, Kyuh~"

.

.

Berawal dengan Gaje dan berakhir denga Gaje .-.

Apa ini? NC apa ini? Gak hot? Iya memang -_- saya gak bakat abicna -,-

Okelah, ini akibat saya lagi yadong mode on, dan kebetulan lagi kewarnet juga jadilah..

Oh ya, ini juga buat lu Jumma, Sushin jumma yang mesum.. nih udah selese -.-

Readeuldeul~ Mind to Review?


End file.
